Time Can't Stand Still
by Anna Akaichou x
Summary: Sakura recieves a dangerous mission from a drunk Tsunade. She goes on it, meets Deidara, and it ends up to have her make the decision of her life. Will she listen to Deidara? Or ignore him? My first story! Review please! the first chapter sucks, sorry...
1. Sakura's Mission

Time Can't Stand Still

Sakura, the 15 year old konoichi we all know and love, gets sent on a D-rank "mission" and gets the offer of a lifetime. Then she meets Deidara who happens to make her change her mind. Rated T just to be safe. : This is also my first one so sorry if it sucks

* * *

Sakura's POV

"NARUTO!!" Sakura shrieked as her bathroom door busted open. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! DON'T YOU EVER KNOCK?!" Sakura yelled as she covered up her top half and turned around.

Naruto, her knuckle-headed team mate. Another interesting soul on Team 7, isn't he? He stood there, shielding his eyes from his half-naked team mate.

Naruto started, "Gah! Sorry Sakura! Your mom said that I could come up and…"

"That doesn't mean you don't knock Naruto. Now what do you want?!" Sakura tried to calm down and not yell at him. This isn't his first offense bursting into her house like that.

Naruto calmly said while looking away, "All I came here was to tell you that Granny Tsunade wants to speak to you. Sorry, next time I'll knock first…"

"It's alright, Naruto. Tell her I'll be there as soon as I get dressed." Sakura ended up stating. She was surprised as how calm she was towards him. Normally she would have smacked him down to Sunagakure. She had been starting to feel a few feelings for him. But she just convinced herself it was just nonsense.

Naruto stomped away. He despised being a message boy. Once he left, Sakura finished getting dressed and headed out towards Tsunade. Her mind began to wonder…

_There's no way I like Naruto. I still and will always like Sasuke. No doubt about it. Naruto is such a, he is such a loser! But, why do I think about him all the time? Why do I worry so much? Well, I better hurry up. Maybe Tsunade has something important for me!_

Sakura approached Tsunade's office and tapped nicely on the door.

Naruto's POV

"Why do _I_ always have to deliver damn messages? I haven't been on any missions recently and I always get stuck with stupid delivery boy duty! This sucks!!!" Naruto complained to a half-listening Kiba.

"Wow, you complain a lot. Just shut up and do what the lady tells you. Jeez." Kiba retorted. "Besides, who knows? Maybe she's preparing you for something big. Maybe something like delivering Sakura some towels." Kiba laughed at his own pathetic joke.

"HEY! Shut up! How was I supposed to know Sakura was half-naked?! I didn't hear any water running. And on top of that, her mom beat me with a broom, again! I hate this so much." Naruto tried defending himself.

Kiba chuckled, "You still like her, don't you?" Kiba gave Naruto one of those grins.

"Whoever said I liked her?! I didn't. Who said that?! Was it Shikamaru?! Dammit! I swear I will track him down, knock him out, dress him in a chicken suit with a tiara and take pictures!" Naruto retorted.

"Haha, woah, chill. Leave Shikamaru alone. I didn't hear it from anyone. It's pretty obvious, idiot. Ever since you got back from your two-year doing nothing whatever the fuck it is, you've been all like, 'GIMME GIMME SOME SAKURA!' It's not my fault your oblivious to how you act." Kiba snapped.

"Kiba," Naruto began, "I fucking hate you."

"Love you, too, Naruto."

Deidara's POV

"No, yeah!" Deidara yelled.

"What? Yes? No?" Tobi asked.

"GWAH! Just to the left you idiot! THE LEFT, YEAH!"

"Tobi doesn't know which way that is." Tobi pleaded, talking in third person.

It was Deidara's turn to help redecorate (and clean) the Akatsuki's main room. Living together sucked. Especially with Sasori being so bitchy lately. Ever since they did that one justu, whatever the heck it was called, to bring him back to life. --me; Sorry, I had to bring Sasori into here smiles--

Deidara sighed, "its okay Tobi. Go do whatever you do on Sundays, yeah..."

The idiot then scampered off, looking for someone else to piss off. Deidara never understood why the Akatsuki chose Tobi anyway. He did nothing but annoy everyone. Even though Saosori was back, the leader kept him. Great…

Konan seems to think that Tobi is annoying and that Deidara is her personal shrink, by saying things that its _so_ stressful to be Pein's (leader) partner and that if she gets wet she can't fight. -- me; long story, look it up haha -- Deidara is nice to her though, of course. He doesn't want his ass kicked.

Deidara tried to not remember his life back home, but his mother always taught him to be nice to girls. That he should always listen. Sometimes, he doubted his mother's sanity. Then again, she doubted his.

Sakura's POV

"Ah! Sakura, come in!" Tsunade chimed. She was unreasonably happy today… _Maybe she had had won some money…_, Sakura thought.

"Hello, Naruto came and told me that you needed to speak to me. Is that correct?" Sakura asked doubtfully. Maybe Naruto was joking again, like he had last time.

"Of course it is! I have a very easy mission for you, and you only Sakura!" Tsunade said in complete glory.

"Oh, okay. What is it?" Sakura's curiosity had peaked. She was wondering what was going on because she never got to go on a mission by herself.

"It's a simple mission, really. That's I ranked it as a D-rank. All you have to do is get close to the Akatsuki headquarters and take a few pictures. Simple, huh?" Tsunade explained, still cheerful.

"Excuse me, Tsunade," Sakura tried to sound polite, "but I thought that anything that had to do with the Akatsuki had to be a, A-rank? It sounds a little dangerous…"

"Nonsense! It's rather easy. Get close; turn off the flash and snap! You got yourself some pictures!" Tsunade said, trying to stand up but almost falling over.

"Lady Tsunade, If you don't mind me asking, but…" Sakura began, "have you been drinking?"

"WHAT? ME?! _The_ hokage?! Drinking? Who do you think I am?!"

"Oh! Well, I'm sorr-"

"Get your ass out of here before I change my mind! Here's your camera!" Tsunade exclaimed as she tossed a camera. "GO!"

Sakura caught that camera and basically flew out the door. She pissed off the Hokage._Yeah, she's been drinking. But oh well. I haven't had a mission in so long! Especially involving the Akatsuki! Let's see what we can make of this! _ Sakura thought. Her "Inner Sakura" has been taking her over lately. Sakura almost didn't have common sense. Especially since the Akatsuki are S-Class criminals.

_This has to be fun. I'll get to prove myself. To Naruto, to Sai, to Kakashi, and maybe, even to Sasuke! I'm so ready for this._

* * *

_ EDIT: _This is my first story! Sorry for misspellings and grammar errors that I didn't catch! Leave reviews please! I want to improve! 


	2. Surprise!

Time Can't Stand Still

Chapter Two: Surprise!

Naruto's POV

The blonde sat down lazily by the tree in the park waiting for his tardy sensei to show his face.

_Where is he? _He thought, _it's been over an hour. He better get here or I'm leaving, believe it!_

Just as he finished his thoughts Kakashi came from behind and scared the crap out of him.

"Glad to see you here, Naruto." Kakashi started.

"What took you so long?! You're always late and you always have a lame excuse. I've been here for over a damn hour, believe it!" the blonde hyperactive teenager exclaimed.

"Well, actually this time I will tell you the truth. I was talking to Tsunade about Sakura's mission. I'm sure you've already heard about it by now…" Kakashi said casually. "It's all over the village. I'd be surprised if you didn't hear it by now…"

"Wait… What? I knew she was going on one, but what's so special about it? It's only a D-Rank. I bet its not even that!" Naruto snickered, "I mean, its Sakura, dattebayo! Tsunade would never make it more than a simple and clean mission."

"Clearly you haven't heard what she's doing. Tsunade sent Sakura one a "D-rank mission" but, lets just say, Tsunade has been working hard and she needed a break. So she drank maybe just a little too much when she gave Sakura the mission and-"

"What's your point, Kakashi sensei?"

"Okay, to sum it all up, Sakura's on a mission to get pictures of the Akatsuki."

"Oh well that's nothi- WHAT?!" Narutos once curious eyes grew deep with shock. "AKATSUKI?! SAKURA?! WE HAVE TO HELP HER! C'MON KAKASHI SENSEI! SHE NEEDS OUR HELP, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted.

"Easy, Naruto. You like to baby Sakura by not letting her help. How about if she doesn't come back within- oh lets see… Three days we go after her?" Kakashi casually said.

"Three days? She could be dead in three days! We would be too late! And especially with Saosori being back and-" Kakashi cut him off.

"Naruto. I will not let that girl die. Besides, a house almost full with all males and about only one female? They'd have "fun" with her first…"

"But, Kakashi sensei-"

"Naruto, everything will be alright. It is a simply yet, dangerous mission, but Sakura's smart she won't get caught. Even ask Sai, he agrees with me."

"Sai could probably care less!"

Before Naruto could finish convincing his stubborn sensei, Kakashi and been halfway across the park.

_Just sit tight and wait. _He thought, _everything will be alright. Won't it? It should… that's what Kakashi said. I just hope he's right. Yeah, Sakura will live! Believe it!_

Deidara's POV

"Deidara, get in here!" Pein called from his quarters.

_Ugh! What did Kanon tell him now, yeah? I didn't do anything this time! I know she saw me test a bomb on Tobi, but she wouldn't have said anything, would she? Damn girl._ Deidara thought as he entered the office-like room.

"You wanted me, yeah." He began.

"Yes, Deidara. Since you are the one who is the most experienced with explosives I would like for you to put some of your little sculptures in the snake and rabbit holes outside. I would ask Tobi, but I'm pretty positive he would blow himself up. So that's why I'm asking you."

Deidara sighed, "Sure, yeah. No disrespect or anything, leader, but, when can I go on a mission? Preferably one _without_ Tobi singing 'ding fries are done' the whole time."

"Consider this a mission. Sure, it's a chore but it's got to be done. Oh, and you can chat with Kisame, he's out there cleaning the pond, willingly." Pein said coolly.

Without any further argument, Deidara set off towards outside. He walked through the main hallway and went out the front door. As he opened the door, the sun blinded his visible blue eye. As he shielded his eye, he heard Kisame out in the pond, talking to the fish. _Why does he talk to them? Do they really talk back, yeah? Wow, today must be far over 80. Stupid weatherman. _With that thought Deidara took off his cloak to be in only a pair of jeans and a white shirt bearing his arms, which he never did show often.

"Whoa Deidara! I see you got rodent duty! Haha!" Kisame shouted with a shark like grin. Deidara responded with a dirty look. "Wow, your pissy today! It's not so bad being out here today. It's wonderful out! The water is fantastic and the fish are talkative. When you're done, you should come swim!" Kisame was being over-enthusiastic today. Deidara just sighed and walked into the shoulder-high grass.

Deidara was placing a small explosive animal in every hole he could find. While doing so, he has an eerie feeling… Like he was being stalked? No, more like watched. Deidara kept glancing over his shoulder to make sure Tobi wasn't going to spring out of no where and scare him. The slightly cool breeze made the grass shake, causing Deidara to look all around to see if he could spy something, or someone watching him.

_What's wrong with me today, yeah? I think Tobi is waiting to scare me again. _As Deidara thought this, a piece of grass whipped him in the face.

"Gah! Stupid grass, yeah!!" Deidara openly shouted.

Sakura's POV

"Ugh! I can't wait till I blow this shit up so all of this can be gone!" A voice yelled from 3 feet away from her. Sakura was so close to being done. She got a great shot of the house, a fantastic shot of Kisame swimming around talk to fish. The whole talking to fish thing seemed a tad bit odd to her. It had taken her only three hours to get here. So, this better be worth whatever she would get for this mission.

"Tsunade better be happy with this. Or I swear…" Sakura whispered to herself.

"Hey! Is anyone in here, yeah?" The same voice called. "Tobi, if that's you, I swear to god that I will blow up your sorry, stupid little ass. There are explosives everywhere, yeah! So I recommend you getting out of there, yeah!"

Sakura looked around. In every single little hole there was a cream colored sculpture. She had been detected by Deidara. She knew it was him. It was the same guy who killed Gaara. Sakura resented him deeply for that.

"You have to the count of five to get out of there!" The guy shouted.

"Oh shit!" Sakura whispered to herself again. "I got to get out of here!" Sakura began to turn around, still crouching, when she hit something hard that knocked her over.

"Deidara, is this who you're yelling at?" A familiar voice asked. Sakura already knew who it was, Kisame. She almost didn't dare to look up.

_Damn! Ughh! What am I supposed to do?! I can't run! If I move I'm sure Deidara will make his sculptures explode!_

"Surprise!" Kisame shouted."Nice to see _you_ again." Kisame said, "Now, tell me what you're doing here, girl and maybe I'll let you go. But no guarantee." Kisame drew his gigantic sword.

"Well, um… I came here to…" Sakura began, "I came here to see if I could possibly join the Akatsuki!" Sakura bluntly lied.

Kisames left eyebrow shot up. "Really? Wait…" He examined her. "Oh, shit! What am I thinking? You have a damn camera in your hand! You were spying weren't you? Deidara! Blow this area up!" At that moment Kisames sword handle had smacked Sakura in the back of the head, knocking her out.

Deidara's POV

"Kisame? What are you doing?" Deidara asked, completely confused. "It's not Tobi is it?"

"No, it's not. It's that leaf ninja. You know, the pink haired one. She was taking pictures of us." Kisame snarled.

"Oh, her. Sakura her name, yeah? Something like that. But, didn't she say she wanted to join?"

"Hah!" Kisame almost yelled. "No! She had a _camera_ you idiot! She didn't want to join! It was a _lie_!"

"Oh, yeah. Did you kill her?"

"No, I think I just knocked her out. Hey, I'm going to go inside… Let's not tell the leader about this, okay? Just blow up your holes and her of course, and go inside. Nothing will ever happen, deal?"

Deidara couldn't believe Kisame just said. He stood there completely dumbfounded while his thoughts jumped all over. He started to ask, "Don't you think the leader will find out about it anyways? He always does somehow. Why can't we just snatch the camera, give her amnesia and set her off towards Konoha?"

"So you're saying you want to save her? Aw, does Deidara have a little crush on her? How cute!" Kisame snickered while Deidara blushed. "Fine, do as you please, but I was never here."

"Um, okay, yeah. Oh, and Kisame, I don't have a crush on her. I don't even know her!"

"Hah. Sure. Whatever. Bye!" Kisame said as he sprang towards inside.

_Just blow her up and get over it. _Deidara thought, _it will be like she never existed._

Deidara sighed once again, "Maybe if I delay the explosion I won't feel as bad… Okay, here it goes, yeah! Katsu!"

Then, Deidara saw her, struggling to stand up. Explosions closing in on her. His thoughts were all over. _Save her. Don't save her. Save her. Don't save her. Save her. Don't saver her! Save her! Don't save her! SAVE HER! DON'T! SAVE! NO! _

"That's it!" Deidara shouted at himself, the explosions still inching closer and closer. "Damn you, mother, yeah!"

At that moment, Deidara lunged himself towards her. He wrapped his arms tight around her, picked her up and sprinted away. But, it was too late. The section had exploded as he passed it shooting him, still holding her, into the air and beyond.

* * *

_note: Yay! Chapter twoo! Well, soon to be a chapter three! Sorry about grammar mistakes. I suck at grammar... But reviews please! Thank youuu!! _


	3. Sparks? Flames!

Deidara's POV

_Damnit! My head hurts, yeah. What happ-, _Deidara thought. He glanced around dumbfounded. Where the hell was he and why was he here… Most importantly, where was Sakura?

_Stupid girl could have escaped by now. Well, might as well look for her. She has pink hair, not that hard to miss, yeah._

Deidara stood up and noticed the unfamiliar looked forest area. Did he really plant that strong of a bomb? His face and body was covered in hideous black ash from the explosion. The sky was dense with thick, grey clouds with an errie green tint. It was most definitely going to storm. The grass was a surprising luscious green and the trees were thick and almost threatening.

_Stop looking around and look for her, yeah! Are you an idiot? It's going to storm soon and you need to get her, kill her and hurry back to the base before anyone realizes that you probably killed yourself. Or before Kisame says that I died. Stupid fish, yeah._

With that last thought Deidara started towards the frightening trees that surrounded the slight clearing. _Pink hair… Pink hair… Green eyes… Red headband…Stupid girl… Stupid girl… Pink girl, wait, yeah. No, red girl? Gah, yeah! Stupid girl with pink hair and pretty green eyes. Wait, what yeah? Did I just call her pretty. Shit, yeah. _He had to scan the area for pink hair he was waiting, hoping, to find. It didn't take him long before he found her and drew out a kunai, for she was still unconscious. Now would be the best time to kill her.

The rain started to fall. All of the nasty black ash washed away. Deidara inched closer and closer. Sakura was fortunate enough to land in a tree, breaking the fall and having her fall only a few feet to the ground. How she passed out, Deidara didn't know. But she was laying, helpless.

_Just do it!_

Deidara walked faster, a cool breeze blew and he kneeled on top of her, his kunai against her throat, ready.

Sakura's POV

The last thing she saw was his blue eyes, awkwardly concerned as she struggled being in his arms. She felt, safe. But, just as he grabbed her, the bombs went off. She got hurled in the air with him, but, still feeling safe. Then, his arms slipped from her and she fell. Sakura fell hitting the tree hard, but breaking her fall. It caused her to get knocked out.

Sakura started to wake, feeling icy water hit her face. Freezing, and shocked, Sakura decided to open her eyes.

She opened them to see Deidara, on top of her with his hand really close to her neck, holding, of course, his kunai.

"What! Hey! What do you think you're doing? Hey- Get off of me!" Sakura yelped. Trying to squirm away, Deidara accidentally cut her neck.

"OUCH! What did you do? Are you trying to kill me? Wait… Yeah you were! You were actually going to kill me. You, you… Sick person! Get away from me, NOW." Sakura screamed at Deidara's sympathetic face.

"Sorry, yeah. Your stupid squirming made me _actually_ cut you. I was going to draw away but then you just _had_ to wake up." Deidara spoke clearly and a tad bit irate. "Here, let's go and find a stream so we can wash you new self-inflicted wound, yeah."

"My _self-inflicted_ wound? _You_ were the one who had a fucking kunai up to my throat. _You_ were the one who set all of those bombs. _You_were the one who set them to be a time bomb. _You _were the one who…" Sakura had to think for a moment. He saved her life.

_An S-rank criminal, a life saver? What foolishness. Get it together Sakura. He may have saved you, but he also just tried to kill you. What an ass. You're the smarter one. Damn, my neck hurts._

"Do you want to die? That is completely possible if you want it, yeah." Deidara smirked. It sent chills down Sakura's spine. Not bad chills, but good chills. Why was he affecting her like this? "Hurry up, here, grab my hand. We need to get that treated." Deidara offered his hand. Sakura at first just stared at it…

_Should I let him help me? No. Not at all._

Despite, what she thought, she reached up and grabbed his hand. In one swift move Deidara pulled her up.

"So, where are we supposed to clean this at? I don't see a river anywhere." Sakura asked.

"Can't you hear it, yeah? It's right around here…" Deidara pushed away some shrub and there it was a small stream.

"Oh…" Sakura felt pretty stupid. It was right there the whole time.

Deidara helped her up to the ledge and sat her down. He already had some health supply in his little bag so Sakura didn't have to use any of hers. Deidara walked down and dipped a cleansing cloth into the stream and added antibiotics to it and strolled back up.

"Here, chances are this is going to sting like hell, yeah. So be prepared…" Deidara then pushed the cloth against Sakura's wound. It stung, actually, worse than hell. It was more of a burning that made her feel like she was in hell and back. She couldn't help but start to tear up.

"That hurts," Sakura started trying not to sob, "I think I have other cuts, too."

"Try not to talk… or cry. It may hurt worse." Deidara blankly said as he added gauze and some medical tape to make it stay in place. "This is my fault, yeah. I'm sorry."

"Oh, um, it's okay…?" Sakura couldn't believe he was apologizing. "If you don't mind me asking… Why did you save me? I could have just died and your trouble would have been gone."

"I guess I thought you needed to live, yeah. I never felt like that either. Normally I would have let you died, but there was something about you… I can't quite name it, either. But, it was a pretty brave thing for you to go on a mission to the Akatsuki yourself, yeah." Deidara said switching the subject, it was obvious to Sakura that he was avoiding her question. "I can't believe that Hokage would have let someone like you go on one. Especially alone, yeah."

Sakura laughed, "She was drunk, and it sounded fun. She said it was a D-rank, it was actually quite funny-", Sakura paused, "Hey wait. What do you mean, 'someone like me.'?"

Deidara noticed the defensive look in her eyes. "Well, first off you're a girl, yeah. Secondly, you don't exactly seem to be that… bright. Thirdly, you aren't the sneakiest person, yeah."

"What?! You think that I wasn't right for the job? You ass hole! How dare you say something like that to me! Who do you think you are?" Sakura was now, officially pissed. She looked into his visible blue eye.

_His eyes are amazing. Prettier than Naruto's, that's for sure… Wait… What am I thinking? He's an inconsiderate ass hole who doesn't know how to treat women!_

Deidara's POV

_Man that got her pissed. Now did I only have to clean her wound, but I get a stupid lecture, yeah._

Sakura was flamed, "You don't know me at all! I could have saved myself!"

"You would be in millions of pieces right now if I didn't save you, yeah. Be happy." Deidara tried to stay calm, but it was extremely difficult.

"No, I would rather be in a million or a thousand of pieces than be here with _you_!" Sakura snapped. That remark hit a bad nerve in Deidara.

"You know what? You can just leave. You clearly don't need me. Go on, find your way back to your happy-little village." With that, Deidara walked away.

He looked back once, to see Sakura start crying.

_Stupid girl, yeah. She is scared isn't she? Look at her cry. She'll find her way… Was it wrong of me? No, she seems confident enough. She'll be fine._

Deidara swiftly and quietly disappeared into the trees.

* * *

Note; Uh-oh, flames are inbetween them now. Chapter four will be on its way! Along with a tad bit of romance. Reviews please! Sorry for the mistakes! I suck at grammar! 


End file.
